This invention relates generally to manually operable vending machines for dispensing granular food products, such as the familiar coin-operated gumball, candy or peanut vending machine. More particularly, the invention provides a free-wheeling dispensing mechanism for such a machine which can be operated by a domesticated animal or pet, such as a dog or a cat.
Food vending machines of the coin-operated type generally include a food container globe of glass mounted on a rigid base or housing in which the mechanism for dispensing the food is installed. The housing is supported on a base plate which closes off the bottom open end of the housing. An elongated support rod or standard extends from the base plate through the housing, the dispenser mechanism, and the food container globe into engagement with a cap which can be tightened on the globe by means of a screw plug or other suitable fastener. Operably engaged with the internal dispensing mechanism is an external, manually manipulative actuator, such as a handle or lever, for actuating the internal mechanism to release the food to be dispensed from the globe into an internal chute and through a discharge opening in the housing.
Such a conventional vending machine can require insertion of a coin into a slot in the faceplate of the machine for engaging the external actuator with the internal dispenser mechanism so that food can be dispensed. Non-coin-operated machines also are known. However, in both coin and non-coin operated machines of this type, manipulation of the external actuator requires both appreciable torque and human manipulative skill to activate the dispensing mechanism. Clearly, if a coin-operated machine is to be operated, human skill to insert the coin into the coin slot first is required.
The machine embodying the invention is constructed to permit a domesticated animal or pet, such as a dog or a cat, to manipulate the external actuator means to obtain animal food from the machine. The invention provides an external free-wheeling actuating means and an internal dispenser mechanism which can be readily and easily manipulated by the domesticated animal. The actuating means is rotatable in both a clockwise and a counterclockwise direction to discharge a metered quantity of food related to the angular distance through which the means is rotated by the animal.